Mysteries on the Mountain
by KHnews hound
Summary: A simple drive in the country turns into a new discovery for SG-1. The discovery of a humanoid race...with tails. And lets not forget the invasion by said Tailed humanoids. (Crossover with Dragonball Z)
1. Default Chapter

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

On a familiar planet, at a familiar mountain, a star blinked out of existence. From that star, a mystery starts. A mystery so out of this world, that it brings with it many questions…

On a stretch of road, Major Carter was riding shotgun with Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson behind her. The little group was wearing civilian clothing and enjoying the night air when a tire blew out.

"Aw…Great, just great, first I can't find the keys and we're a half hour late and now we've got a flat. What could happen next?" Jack said to no one in particular.

"Sir, we've faced worse before." Sam said with hope in her voice.

While Jack was fixing the flat, Sam and Daniel were talking about their earlier walks of life. His career in archeology and her military career with her scientific interests made an interesting dilemma for the weary Colonel indeed.

"Look, I hate to break up this shop talk but will one of you two eggheads come here and help me put on this spare tire." O'Neill asked in a semi-board voice.

"Sorry, Colonel, I'll be there in a minute." Sam said.

But before she took even five steps toward O'Neill, she felt an odd presence near the car that started in the woods. She shivered at the thought of the power coming from the woods.

"Carter…Carrrrrterrrrr…SAM!" Jack yelled impatiently.

"What…Oh, the tire! Sorry sir, I just felt something strange coming from the woods." Sam said in a shook up voice.

"Strange as in, 'Gee, that's odd', or strange as in, "what the hell is that!'" Daniel asked.

"Like something familiar, yet its…odd" Sam replied.

While the group was talking, a figure was slowly making its way toward them. He had hair that was unruly, pointing to the sky, and shone like the sun. His muscles were well toned yet with the blood on them you wouldn't know it at first glance. And the strangest thing of all was a tail coming from his lower back.

'Something…odd, Not…feeling…well, people…I hear…people, hope this…works.' the figure thought.

The figure jumped out of the forest and landed on O'Neill's procured vehicle, crushing it in the process. Before O'Neill could even grope, the figure turned and started to run toward Maj. Carter. Teal'c stood in front of the figure and threw a punch to the midsection. To everyone's surprise, the punch was deflected and even Teal'c looked a little surprised.

Before anything was said, the figure doubled over in pain.

"Carter, call the base and tell them we need medical assistance. This is going to be one interesting cookie for Doc Frasier to look at." O'Neill half-ordered, half-requested.

**_Later at the base…_**

Dr. Janet Frasier looked tired, and emotionally she was about ready to burst. Her latest patient dragged in by Col. O'Neill had left her at a loss as to why he had a tail and had, according to O'Neill, changed hair color and style from pointing up and gold to unruly and jet black.

"Doctor, have you found out this man's identity?" General Hammond said over the phone.

"Yes sir, but I don't think you'll like it…"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I got to end with a punch somewhere. The story is set after season 3's "Foothold" In case you're also wondering about the tail, I'm mixing this with some "Dragonball Z" myths and folklore.

Please read and review.

LEGAL MATTERS:

I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR STARGATE SG-1. FUNIMATION AND MGM/GEKKO/DOUBLE SECRET OWNS SG-1


	2. Double Trouble

**_Chapter 2: Double Trouble_**

"Well, who is it?" Gen. Hammond asked.

"I'll need to brief you and SG-1 in 5 minutes." Dr. Frasier said.

_**5 minutes later…**_

"So Doc, what's the news on our tailed friend." Col. O'Neill asked.

Dr. Frasier stood up and walked to the projection screen in the conference room. The team and the general could tell that Janet was a little nervous. She stood up at the front for moment, choosing her words carefully.

"Well, Doctor, who is he?" the general asked.

"We took a sample of his blood…and found it to contain heavy amounts of naquadah." Janet said.

"So, you're saying this guy's a former host or something?" Sam asked.

"On the contrary, the person in question has an opportunistic immune system. It could probably kill the symbiote before it had the chance to start taking control. But that's not the big news sir." Janet said.

"Then what _IS_ the big news, Janet?" Daniel asked.

"According to the sample we took, the blood sample is a genetic match to one Gohan Son from Japan." Janet said.

Daniel looked like someone stepped over his grave when he said, "Janet, don't tell me…"

"I'm afraid so Daniel." Janet said.

O'Neill looked at Sam first, that at the rest of the room and said, "Does anyone else feel like were missing something or is it just me?"

"Jack, do you remember when I went through the Quantum Mirror the first time?" Daniel asked.

"Vaguely." Jack said with a hint of confusion.

"Dr. Jackson, I had ordered that the mirror be destroyed." Gen. Hammond said.

_RING, RING…RING, RING…RING, RING…_

"Yes…it's for you, Doctor." the general said.

"Hello…slow down, now…what happened?" Janet said.

Janet listened and her face went from its normal color to the palest of white anyone ever saw from her.

"Th-thank you, yes I'll tell him." Janet said before she hung up the phone.

"Well, Doctor?" the General asked Dr. Frasier

"Our guest is awake and he wants to speak with whoever found him…_immediately_" Janet said.

"General…"O'Neill started.

"Go" Gen. Hammond said.

As they walked down to the infirmary, Daniel started thinking to himself.

'Is it possible that we didn't destroy the Quantum Mirror? I mean we pretty much left the mirror after we helped Dr. Carter and Maj. Kawalsky free themselves from the Goa'uld but if that's the case than where did he come from?' Daniel thought.

"So, any idea on what monkey boy has to say?" O'Neill said before the elevator closed.

_**At the infirmary…**_

Dr. Eric Crayson was sitting at the duty nurse's desk filling out a report on the patient with a tail. His black hair was sticking at odd angles even though he always tried to comb it to Air Force standards. His muscles didn't really show under the uniform and lab coat he wore but a normal person would swear that he had been weight lifting his entire life. He always considered himself well versed in keeping his cool from his martial arts training but from what the kid with the tail told him he felt very anxious to leave the infirmary and get some rest in his cot.

'Ok, the day starts out normal but when I get to the tailed kid…Gohan…damn I hate this name thing but anyway I meet him for a quick physical and he thinks _I'M_ his _father_!' Dr. Crayson thought when Dr. Frasier came in.

When Janet walked in she saw Dr. Crayson at the duty nurse's desk filling out a file. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. She looked at him for a moment but decided to talk to him later. She walked her way with SG-1 in tow towards the tailed Gohan Son.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Son. Mr. Son, these are the people that found you; Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Murry." Janet said.

O'Neill had his first look at the kid and noticed that they would be hard pressed to keep up with him if he ever decided to take a walk in the country side. The kid's eyes showed years of experience in fighting but also had a subtle intelligence that shone. He saw that the kid's hands clenched as they got close to him and reminded him of Black Ops people who always tensed when they were expecting to fight or run. But what he noticed the most was that Gohan's hair was almost exactly like the doctor sitting at the duty nurse's desk.

'Weird, you could almost say that these two are related or something.' O'Neill decided to file that thought away later.

"So, Mr. Son, is there a Ms or Mrs. Moon where you come from?" O'Neill joked.

Gohan looked at O'Neill for a moment and stared at the rest of the team for a little longer before asking in a plain voice, "Was that a joke?"

"What Jack was asking was if you have a wife or maybe a girlfriend from where you come from." Daniel said.

"Look, I'll tell you everything later but for right now we have to hurry up and defend this planet." Gohan said.

"…Would you back that up and say that again." Jack said.

Just as Gohan was going to re-explain, a flash of light hit the room. SG-1 ran out of the room to cover from the light. When someone yelled that it was safe to come in, they got the shock of their lives. A man that looked almost like Dr. Crayson in a blue and orange martial arts outfit and an unconscious teen that looked like Gohan was standing near one of the beds.

"I believe that this belongs to you." the stranger said.

"Ok, now for the sixty dollar question. Who are you?" Jack asked the stranger.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sorry for taking so long on the update but I've been having writer's block. This should explain a few questions and put up a few new ones. In case you are wondering, Dr. Crayson looks exactly like Goku in an Air Force uniform and a doctor's lab coat. (Think of Goku in Dr. Frasier's outfit minus the female items, of course and you have Dr. Eric Crayson in a nutshell). Hopefully you like this chapter. Please read and review.

Legal Matters:

Dr. Eric Crayson belongs to me. Dragonball Z is owned by Funimation and Stargate SG-1 is owned by Gekko/Double Secret


	3. Explanations

_**Chapter 3: Explanations**_

The first thing Eric noticed after waking up from the little light explosion was that he was looking up at himself in a different outfit and a tail.

'Ok, now when did Dr. Frasier have a funhouse mirror installed in the ceiling?' Eric thought.

Then he noticed that 'he' was staring at SG-1 and Dr. Frasier.

"I believe that this belongs to you." the stranger said.

Eric looked to where the stranger was pointing to and noticed a young man that looked like Gohan except in normal street clothes. The only difference was that the Gohan look alike had grown a tail that was dyed blue. A look of fear was on the doctor's face when he looked toward his back.

'No, please don't tell me that I…' Eric thought as he turned his head.

His fear was confirmed when he saw a silver tail had poked itself out of the seat of his uniform pants and was laying limp at the current time around the leg of the chair he had been sitting on.

When he fainted the last thing he heard was O'Neill asking the question, "Who are you?"

_**Later in Hammond's office…**_

Goku Son was very agitated. He just lost, than found, than re-found his son in the same day as finding out that a fleet of Sayan ships that had a crew in suspended animation was heading towards Earth. But the destination wasn't the planet he thought of as Earth but of a planet that the Kais had created as a backup incase their first Earth was destroyed.

'King Kai could have told us about this 'Tau'ri' earth from the beginning but he had to just keep this a secret from everyone.' Goku thought.

"Now, Mr.…" General Hammond began.

"Son, sir, Goku Son. Just call me Goku." Goku said after calming down a little.

"Right…well Mr. Son, I've heard from your son's story and before I tell the president anything I'd like to know your side of the story." Hammond said.

Goku sensed that the balding General was being sincere and honest. His eyes had a grandfatherly quality, like the elder Gohan. He sensed that the man had been through wars and experienced married life as well.

Goku looked again at the General and noticed that the four people from outside the hospital wing were standing behind him. When they sat down Goku began his tale.

"Well, general, it began about a few days after defeating Majin Buu's final form. Vegeta and his kid Trunks were fixing an old capsule when…"

_**Flashback…**_

_The radio inside the old capsule started flashing the 'Receiving Message' light. Trunks and his father were looking at the radio._

"_Well, do you want to look at it or do you want me to?" Vegeta asked._

"_I'll see who it is." Trunks said._

_When he turned on the radio, a deep voice started saying things that Trunks didn't even make sense to his half-human vocabulary._

_Vegeta noticed that and said, "You don't recognize the language because it is Sayan. A language that was very well known until the planet was destroyed."_

_Vegeta listened for a minute or two until he noticed a couple of words that left him speechless, "Invasion" and "Earth"._

"_What is it dad? What's wrong?" Trunks asked worriedly._

"_Somehow, a Sayan fleet is going to invade Earth. But there's another pair of words that are not Sayan that I don't recognize. The words are 'Tau'ri' and 'Stargate'." Vegeta said_

_**End Flashback…**_

"…and after checking with King Kai, we discovered that the Kais had made a second universe that didn't have Sayans in it. What they didn't know was that in the place of Sayans was some worm thing instead." Goku said.

"How would a group of people from a different universe know about ours?" Daniel asked aloud.

Right as Goku was going to answer, the alarm sounded.

"Unscheduled Off-world Activation." the announcement on the P.A. said.

When Hammond, SG-1, and Goku got to the control room, six of the seven chevrons were locked.

"IDC code?" Hammond asked

"None, sir. But the strangest thing is that the gate coordinates aren't coming from a planet. Their coming from a ship on the other side of the universe." the dialing officer said with confusion.

"O.K. Who puts a Stargate on a ship? I thought that you only have them on planets?" O'Neil thought out loud.

"Colonel, if you remember correctly the Gou'ld have Stargates on their pyramid ships." Carter said.

"Major, the coordinates aren't coming from a Gou'ld pyramid ship but from something else." Goku said finally.

Everyone looked at Goku like he had lost his mind.

"From what Vegeta said, this has to be the Sayan fleet. But the question is why they are early?" Goku said at a loss.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

That is a good question; you'll just have to find out the answer in the next chapter. Don't forget to read and review.

Legal Stuff

I don't own "Stargate SG-1" or "Dragonball Z" but Gekko/Double Secret/Sci-Fi Channel and Funimation own both respectively.


	4. Mirror, Mirror

_**Chapter 4: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall…**_

The darkness felt warm to him. Inviting, comforting, helping even. He woke when the activation alarm rang throughout the ship.

"Stargate active…coordinates set for planet designated 'Tau'ri Earth'…Chevrons1-7 locked into computer…Orders, Fleet Commander?" the computer asked in monotone efficiency.

The man stood up from his laying position in the spacious bed. His muscles rippled under the cloth-like armor as he stretched. His piercing gray eyes were lost in thought as he was contemplating his next move and twitched his black tail. He looked for a minute at a picture of his counterpart in this universe and noted the similarities and the differences between them.

"Orders, Fleet Commander?" the computer asked again.

The man turned and went to the lavatory, opened the computer link in the room, stared at the mirror for another minute, and said in an eerily familiar voice, "Send AT-2 and 3 out and have them attempt to take the Stargate from O'Neill and his friends."

"Very good, Fleet Commander Maully." the computer replied as it awakened Assault Teams 2 and 3 for their mission.

The figure looked in the mirror again and said, "It's so odd that you should be battling your mirror look alike, O'Neill. Soon you and I will meet on the battlefield."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

O'Neill felt a little antsy the next day. He started working on some paperwork from after the invasion of the SGC by unknown aliens that destroyed themselves while a meeting was going on. Goku Son and his son Gohan sat on one end of the table. The counterpart Gohan Son and the unfortunate Dr. Crayson were sitting beside Goku and Gohan. General Hammond, Dr. Frasier, and SG-1 were sitting at the other end of the table.

"All right, now what happened yesterday? I would like to know why the Stargate was open and nobody came in or out and why the iris didn't work the way it should." Hammond said to start.

Gohan looked at the General for a moment and said, "The only thing I can think of is that the Sayans were conducting a test to see if the Stargate coordinates of this earth were the correct ones. The Iris not working is proof that they had the right coordinates."

Goku's eyes wandered around the room while his son was speaking his thoughts and settled them on Col. O'Neill. He stared at the Colonel for a while and noticed that there was a different aura forming around the fidgety Colonel this morning.

'Odd…either O'Neill is hiding something important…or he's starting to change into what Dr. Crayson is now, a half-Sayan.' Goku thought.

"General." Goku said.

"What is it, Goku?" Hammond asked.

"Is O'Neill o.k.? I mean he's almost vibrating out of his chair." Goku asked.

When that was said, _BOTH _Dr. Frasier and Dr. Crayson looked up from their file folders and looked at O'Neill. That got Hammond and the rest of SG-1 to look at the Colonel, which in turn got every one else at this meeting to look at O'Neill. He was writing furiously on his forms and papers until he felt he was being watched.

O'Neill looked up and said, "What? Have I got something in my hair?"

"Colonel, did you drink anything full of sugar this morning or yesterday evening?" Dr. Crayson asked.

"Now that you mention it, I've been feeling hungry lately, that and a little off on focus. Why?" O'Neill asked.

"Colonel, you're turning into what both my son's counterpart and Dr. Crayson are now." Goku said.

O'Neill felt a little sick to his stomach when he heard this.

'I'm probably not going to like this…'O'Neill thought

"What is it that he's turning into Goku?" Sam asked.

"If I may, Goku?" Dr. Crayson asked.

At Goku's nod Eric began, "Well, General, both Dr. Frasier and I started comparing notes on what Gohan Son and myself are turning into. Colonel O'Neill is turning into a half-mix of _Homo Sapien_, the base genetics of what all three of us are at the moment, and what we are designating _Sayajin Sapien_, the added effects of what happens when their species-"

"DOCTOR…" O'Neill interrupted.

"Sorry sir. The point is that we change into a mixed version of both ourselves and our counterparts when they are in our universe." Eric said.

"So Colonel O'Neill has a counterpart in this universe." Teal'c said.

"_Unscheduled Off-World Activation_" the P.A. screamed throughout the SGC.

When the group entered the control room, they were in a state of shock.

"Sergeant…" Hammond began.

"Iris not responding again, sir, however there are people coming through this time. Detecting 2 two-man units." the sergeant said.

When the teams had stepped out of the Stargate, everyone that didn't know what was going on was left in shock.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Who are these two man teams? What is the extent of the Assault Teams' mission? Find out next time. Please read and review.

Legal Stuff

I don't own SG-1 or DBZ. Gekkc/Double Secret/Sci-Fi Channel own SG-1 and Funimation owns DBZ.


	5. First Strike

_**Chapter 5: …Who's the Deadliest One of All?**_

Standing on the ramp was an exact double of Dr. Jackson, Maj. Carter, Col. Maybourne, and the dead Maj. Kawalsky. Except for the fact that they looked… a little different.

For starters, the fake-Daniel had longer hair tied up in a ponytail that went down to his waist and didn't wear glasses. The fake-Sam had her hair cut like O'Neill's and had a dangerous look to her. Fake-Maybourne had a beard that would put the real Maybourne in a snit. And the fake-Kawalsky had a hideous looking scar that went from his left eyebrow to the middle of his throat. The only thing linking them together instead of looking like their counterparts was the fact that they had black tails swinging like mad.

"Ok, fifty points and a cookie say that those people aren't here for the sights." Jack said out loud.

His hunch was confirmed when the fake-Daniel had literally jumped over the guards and crashed into the control room. Fake-Sam had pulled a double team with fake-Maybourne and crashed through the guards while fake-Kawalsky had slid under the ramp railing and reached the manual control box for the Iris.

Jack grabbed one of the zats stored under the conference table for foothold situations and ran to the control room with Teal'c. Daniel and Sam grabbed the General and shoved him into his office. Doctors Crayson and Frasier grabbed their backup guns and started heading for the General's office to protect the General and themselves. Goku and the two Gohans had opted for the simpler approach. When Jack and Teal'c were in a position to fire on fake-Daniel, Goku and the Gohans jumped through the window separating the Conference Room from the Gate Room and landed on top of the fake-Daniel.

During this confusion, General Hammond had ordered a security lockdown of the SGC. Fake-Kawalsky had rolled under the descending blast door just in time to get shot down from the security personell lined up along the hallway. The Sam and Maybourne look-alikes were trapped between a rock and a hard place. So, they did what all bad guys do when their backs are against the wall. They grabbed a pair of guards and held knives at their throats.

"Don't start any trouble. We don't want to have to hurt you." Jack said at the doppelgangers.

Fake-Sam looked at fake-Maybourne and spoke something that was unintelligible. Than turned back to O'Neill and said, "Let us leave and you might live for another day."

"We don't deal like that. You drop our people and we might not kill you for trying to take the base." Jack said back.

"…Than it appears we are at an impasse, Colonel O'Neill. Would you really like to see this poor innocent's blood on your consciousness?" the Sam doppelganger said as she inched the knife closer.

Jack looked at Teal'c and motioned him to shoot on three. Jack than stood up and said, "I'm going to give you to the count of three to let our people go."

"You wouldn't dare." the fake-Maybourne said.

"ONE…" Jack shouted.

"He's bluffing…" Fake-Sam said.

"TWO…" Jack shouted again.

"He would kill the hostage…" Fake-Maybourne said.

Just as Jack was about to say three, a silverfish blue-white blur swan dived down from the conference room window and bowled over the doppelgangers and the hostages. When the hostages ran, the blur shifted back for a moment and Jack recognized it as Dr. Crayson. Than the Doctor slammed both the fakes' heads together and leaped back. Both fakes were unconscious and the Daniel doppelganger stirred. Both Zats were on it at this point.

"Do you want to end up like your friends?" Jack asked.

The false Jackson looked up at O'Neill for a second and said, "Yes."

Than, Fake-Daniel twisted his neck and effectively killed himself via hangman's fracture. At the same time, the copies of Sam and Maybourne had convulsed like they were having a seizure and then remained still. All four were dead.

"Let's clean up the place shall we?" Jack said with mournful disdain.

When they were about to shut off the Stargate, a CD came through before it shut down. The name on the label said, "PLAY ME"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

When everyone was assembled again, O'Neill put the CD into the DVD player. A silhouette of a figure appeared on screen.

"**_IF YOU'RE WATCHING THIS COLONEL O'NEILL, THAN MY TEAMS HAVE FAILED AT THEIR TASK OF CAPTURING THE SGC. I HOPE THAT THEY HAVE SHOWN YOU THAT WE ARE WILLING TO DIE TO TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS. WE HAD NEARLY CONQUERED THE UNIVERSE BEFORE FREIZA CAPTURED AND DESTROYED OUR PLANET. WE HAVE DECIDED WHO LIVES OR DIES BUT NOT WHEN IT MEANS OUR OWN PLANET IS DISTROYED. SO, I'M GIVING YOU ONE CHANCE TO SURRENDER THE TAU'RI EARTH AND ALL ITS SECRETS SO THAT WE MAY DECIDE TO CONQUER THIS UNIVERSE AND DISTROY YOU ENEMIES THE GOU'ALD. SEND ME YOUR ANSWER IN ONE WEEK BY THE SAME CD. ONE MORE THING, _**(the shadow turns to an exact replica of O'Neill)**_ DON'T MESS WITH THE CHAMPION OF THE SAYAN FLEET. THAT'S ME, FLEET COMMANDER MAULLY."_**

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I thought the suspense would add tension to the story. In case you wonder why O'Neill is turning into a half-Sayan and Daniel, Maybourne and Sam didn't I'll explain in the next chapter. Please Review.

Legal Stuff

(This gets monotonous doesn't it?) See previous chapters.

Preview of Chapter 6

Questions are explained and new ones are made as the real Col. Maybourne of the NID shows up. Tempers flare as the untrained Half-Sayans find their personal problems start to affect their judgement and Judgement is becoming the only sane thing left in the SGC.


End file.
